gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sons of Winter
"Sons of Winter" is the fourth episode of the first season of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on May 26, 2015 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4 & PlayStation 3, on May 27, 2015 for Xbox One & Xbox 360 and on May 28, 2015 for iOS & Android. It was written by Nicole Martinez & Brad Kane and directed by Kent Mudle. Plot The fate of the scattered Forresters hangs in the balance, and no one allied with the family is safe. An unexpected meeting offers Rodrik a new opportunity to free Ironrath from its Whitehill stranglehold, but with young Ryon Forrester still held prisoner, his next moves are critical. Gared must abandon Castle Black and venture beyond the Wall in search of the mysterious North Grove, risking encounters with Wildlings and worse. In King's Landing, the population is reeling from a recent royal death, and Mira must step carefully in an increasingly complex game of politics where secrets are traded as currency. Far away in Essos, Asher infiltrates the slave city of Meereen at the behest of Daenerys Targaryen, but will the friendship he holds dear break under the strain of a mission that raises memories best forgotten? Summary At the Wall The Night's Watch burns Britt's corpse, and Gared Tuttle is charged with murdering a brother. Finn can possibly testify on Gared's behalf. Regardless, Frostfinger decides to have Gared imprisoned. Jon Snow will pull Gared aside, but no matter what is said, Jon and his men will leave for Craster's Keep without him. Gared is then thrown into a small storeroom as a makeshift prison cell, until Frostfinger can execute him. The guard watching his cell leaves to grab some food, which gives Gared the opportunity to look for a way out. He finds a trowel behind a bag of food, takes it, and then uses it on a loose stone at the bottom hinge of the door. Cotter will show up to help break through the rock, and the two make their escape. After avoiding being spotted by a guard, Finn will show up and ask to join Gared and Cotter in their escape north of the Wall. Cotter does not want Finn to go with them, but the decision is ultimately up to Gared. If Gared chooses to bring Finn, he will join Gared and Cotter. Gared can still allow Finn to join after initially choosing to leave Finn behind, but he'll angrily stay behind if Gared tells Finn that his mind is made up. If Gared was not on good terms with him, Finn will not be encountered, Cutter will say he managed to avoid him and Gared automatically leaves without him. Across the Narrow Sea Asher Forrester, Beskha, and Malcolm Branfield are brought before Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys warns the group that, as their Mother, she doesn't tolerate lies about her dragons. Viserion flies into the tent, and Daenerys dares Asher to try and touch him. If Asher tries to pet Viserion, Daenerys will appreciate Asher's bravery, but it won't affect the outcome. When Daenerys asks for proof of Asher's encounter with Drogon, Asher will give her the dragon tooth. Daenerys will become defensive and concerned about Drogon attacking people. She denies Asher's request to borrow some sellswords. When it is revealed that Beskha has been to Meereen before, Daenerys insists that they must help the fight in Meereen if they want her help. Regardless of whether Asher or his uncle volunteers Beskha, she will be incredibly angry at having to take part in the mission. Asher later finds Beskha drinking and in an even worse state. Croft scolds Beskha for her behavior, and they begin to fight. Asher can break up the fight or take a side, but the outcome is the same regardless and Beskha then attacks Asher. If Asher chooses not to fight back, he will still be unharmed. If he chooses to fight, Beskha will be relatively undamaged. Regardless, Beskha will finally admit why Meereen has been bugging her all this time: Beskha used to be a slave to one of the Great Masters of Meereen. She was kidnapped as a toddler, and sold into slavery. She was eventually thrown into the fighting pits and forced to fight other slave children. While she talks, Asher can get her another drink. Otherwise, she'll get one herself. She tells Asher that she knows Meereen well, but she also fears it. Asher, Beskha, and the rest of Daenerys's men prepare for the attack on Meereen. While the slaves are being armed and prepare for the uprising, Asher and his group will seize the eastern beacon before they have the chance to warn the Great Masters of the coming attack and slave rebellion. Asher is ordered to follow Croft's every direction, or he will not receive any reward. Led by Beskha, Asher and Croft sneak around through Meereen's alleys to avoid the guards' gaze. As Asher scouts the area, a slave is discovered and brought out into the street to be beaten. After the guards leave, Beskha goes to the slave's side to help his passing. Enraged at the slave's death, Beskha runs off down another alley. Asher and Croft follow her and find her pulling a Great Master out of his house and beating him to the ground. She reveals him to be her former slave master: Dezhor zo Raza. She is intent on taking her revenge, but this goes against the orders of both Daenerys and Croft. Asher either kills Dezhor zo Raza himself, stops Croft and allows Beskha to kill her former master, or stops Beskha from killing Dezhor zo Raza. Regardless of Asher's decision, the group leaves to take care of the beacon. Asher, Beskha, and Croft reach the beacon and need to carefully take out each guard they encounter. After slaughtering a number of guards, a few spot the group and try to light the beacon. Asher manages to kill the one last guard trying to light the beacon, the attack is successful, and the way is prepared for the coming revolt. At Ironrath With Gryff Whitehill as the new "Lord of Ironrath", Lord Rodrik Forrester is forced to train in secret, with Ser Royland Degore in the Ironwood Grove. At first, Rodrik doesn't do well, but Royland teaches Rodrik a trick: hitting an opponent behind the knees, and helping Rodrik win a fight despite his injured leg. After the training, Elaena Glenmore will show up with her younger brother, Arthur. Regardless of whether Elaena agreed to wed Rodrik, Elaena reveals that Lord Ludd Whitehill has strong-armed her father into forcing her to marry Gryff instead. Elaena is displeased with this situation and refuses to marry Gryff. She requests that Rodrik help her get rid of Gryff. If Rodrik agrees, Arthur will loan House Glenmore's elite guard to House Forrester. As Rodrik and Elaena prepare for their attack on the Whitehills, they hear that Gryff has attacked Maester Ortengryn. The guard who Talia Forrester bit has had his wound become infected, and Gryff accuses the maester of deliberately allowing the wound to fester. The Glenmore soldiers prepare to ambush the Great Hall as Rodrik and Elaena enter to find Gryff beating the maester. Gryff will be surprised to see Elaena and threatens her. Rodrik toys with Gryff and then summons the Glenmore men when he's ready. The Glenmore soldiers surround Gryff and his men. Rodrik can show Gryff mercy by not hitting him, or only hitting Gryff once or twice and stopping before he takes any serious injury. Rodrik can also beat Gryff to a pulp. He can't actually kill Gryff, but Rodrik can maim Gryff's left eye and knock Gryff out. Regardless of what Rodrik does with Gryff, Lady Elissa Forrester insists that word must not reach Lord Whitehill and demands that all of Ironrath's ravens be killed. With the Glenmore men to secure the keep, Ironrath is finally back under the control of House Forrester. Talia and Lady Forrester will comment on what Rodrik did to Gryff. Then, a message is received from Highpoint: Lord Whitehill has extended an invitation to discuss a truce. With Gryff now in Forrester custody, House Forrester can bargain for Ryon Forrester. Rodrik will be walking into dangerous territory, but he could have some extra protection if the Glenmores came with him. Ser Royland will advise bringing the Glenmore soldiers to Highpoint as protection, while Duncan Tuttle will advise leaving the Glenmore soldiers to guard Ironrath. After Rodrik has decided what to do with the Glenmore soldiers, he needs to choose whether to bring Duncan or Ser Royland with him to Highpoint. Rodrik's final decision before he leaves is to give Talia a task. At King's Landing Whispers fill the hallways of King's Landing on the day of Tommen's coronation, and Mira Forrester listens closely to what is being said. Mira meets with the coal boy, Tom. Tom confirms that Lord Ludd Whitehill is sending lots of gold to someone in King's Landing. Mira has two suspects: the ironwood merchants, Lord Morgryn and Lord Andros. She decides to investigate by sneaking into King Tommen's coronation feast. Despite being uninvited, Mira shows up to the feast. She finds Sera "Durwell", who agrees to help her sneak into the party. Lord Garibald Tarwick will approach the ladies and is formally introduced to Mira. He has a short conversation with them. Lord Tarwick and Sera will then leave Mira, freeing her to explore the feast. Mira can eavesdrop on various party-goers. After eavesdropping on Lord Andros, Mira can talk with Lord Morgryn to reveal that Lord Andros has pushed Lord Morgryn out of the ironwood business and Lord Whitehill now works exclusively with Lord Andros. Lyman Lannister, a distant third cousin to the main line has taken Lord Morgryn's place and fulfills Morgryn's role in Lord Andros's ironwood deal. Mira tries to talk with Lyman, but Lord Andros yells at him to stop talking with her. Lady Margaery Tyrell will show up to the feast, but thankfully Sera hides Mira from her line of sight. While Sera attends to Lady Margaery, Lord Tarwick will check on Mira and warn her about Lyman. When Mira needs answers about why Lyman is dangerous, Lord Tarwick asks Mira for the truth about the identity of Sera's family, because the last Durwells supposedly died out over two centuries ago. If Mira vouches for Sera's family and lies that House Durwell survives as a small, unnoticed family, then Lord Tarwick will decide to propose to Sera. If Mira reveals the truth that Sera is a bastard, Lord Tarwick will end his courtship of Sera. Regardless of how Mira answers his question, Lord Tarwick will reveal that Lyman suffered a head wound at a tournament and has been addicted to milk of the poppy ever since. Mira uses this information to coax information out of Lyman, and he reveals that Lord Andros is using the gold from Lord Whitehill to hire hundreds of sellswords to destroy the Forresters. North of the Wall Gared, Cotter, and Finn (if Gared chose to bring him along) argue as they wander Beyond the Wall. They see a wildling and Cotter decides to go and talk with her, hoping that she'll trust him. However, since Cotter is still wearing his Night's Watch cloak, the wildling doesn't trust the "Crow". Gared and his group will end up being surrounded by wildlings. Regardless of whether Gared chooses to stay hidden or attack, they will have to fight the wildlings. Cotter will be injured, but he assures Gared that they can rest up ahead. Gared and his group arrive at a small wildling camp. Cotter says it's abandoned and asks Gared to fetch him something to drink. Gared goes into a tent in the back to investigate, but a youngwildling girl comes up behind Gared and threatens to kill him. As Gared tries to talk her down, Cotter comes to investigate. Cotter recognizes her as his little sister Sylvi and hugs her. At Highpoint Gwyn Whitehill greets Lord Rodrik Forrester and his company and welcomes them to Highpoint. Gwyn will question Rodrik's intentions as they walk to the dining hall. If the Glenmore soldiers were brought, they will follow Rodrik through Highpoint. She'll mention that she kept her promise of pushing for peace, citing the invitation as proof. They stop at a tapestry depicting the Whitehill family. When you get to the hall, Gwyn will go off to get her father, leaving Rodrik, his mother, his advisor, and possibly the Glenmore soldiers locked inside with Whitehill crossbowmen aiming at them from above. Rodrik can talk with his group as he searches for an exit. After Rodrik has looked around the room, Gwyn will return with Lord Ludd Whitehill and the meeting will begin. Lord Whitehill begins with small talk, and makes a toast. After the toast, he finally makes his proposal: House Whitehill will continue to harvest the ironwood, but will allow House Forrester to work under the Whitehills to make more weapons for House Bolton and share in the profit (at a much smaller percentage). Rodrik and Lady Forrester refuse, so Lord Whitehill threatens to order Gryff Whitehill to burn Ironrath to the ground. Rodrik then reveals that Gryff has been imprisoned, and offers to trade Gryff for Ryon Forrester. Lord Whitehill responds by bringing in Ryon and threatening to kill him unless Rodrik gives in. Even if Rodrik threatens to kill Gryff, Lord Whitehill won't budge and claims not to care about his fourthborn son. Rodrik can accept Lord Whitehill's ironwood deal, on the condition that Lord Whitehill follow through on a trade of Gryff for Ryon. Rodrik can also call Lord Whitehill's bluff, that he isn't willing to risk sacrificing Gryff. If Rodrik begs for mercy, Lord Whitehill will spare Ryon. Regardless of Rodrik's choice, Lord Whitehill is willing to trade Gryff for Ryon. When Rodrik and his group return to Ironrath, everyone is missing (including the Glenmore troops, if Rodrik chose to leave them at Ironrath). If the Glenmore troops were brought along to Highpoint, two of them will walk alongside Rodrik as he enters Ironrath. If they were left Rodrik will find an arrow and drops of blood. After hearing a laugh inside the hall, Rodrik enters to find Ramsay Snow talking and eating with Talia. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Who brought Finn along to the north? *Brought Finn - 97.8% *Didn't bring Finn/Didn't encounter Finn - 2.2% How did you handle Gryff? *Maimed Gryff - 61.1% *Showed mercy to Gryff - 38.9% Who revealed Sera's secret to Lord Tarwick? *Kept secret - 87.9% *Revealed secret - 12.1% Where were the Glenmore soldiers ordered to be? *Stayed to protect Ironrath - 64.1% *Brought along to Highpoint - 35.9% What happened to Beskha's former master? *Beskha killed him - 26% *Asher killed him - 34.5% *Spared him - 39.5% Telltale Site Choices These choices are only available if you are registered to the Telltale Games website and have also registered your Telltale account in game as well. Who did you bring to Highpoint? *Brought Royland to Highpoint - 50.3% *Brought Duncan to Highpoint - 49.7% Did you kiss Elaena? *Kissed Elaena - 93% Did you kill the Wildling food thief? *Did not kill the Wildling food thief - 84.6% How did you get Lyman Lannister to talk? *Revealed Lord Andros' betrayal to make Lyman talk - 60.9% *Used sympathy to make Lyman talk - 26.9% Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episodes. *If Gared let Britt die in the top of the Wall or falling it, Frostfinger will comment it disgusted.If Gared was nice to Finn (or sided with him against Cutter) then he will speak in Gared's defense and encounter him when he tries to escape, offering to go with him, If Gared wasn't nice to him or didn't make amends, Finn archly defend Britt lying about Gared, murdering Britt in cold blood (mentioning the impact that was previously) so he can be executed. If Gared was not on good terms with him, Finn will not be encountered and Gared leaves without him. *Frostfinger will comment on whether or not Gared was honest with him regarding his reasons for joining. *If Gared mentioned that Cotter "fucks" potatoes during Frostfinger's speech and was friends with Finn, Finn will call Cotter "Potato Fucker" before he offers to go with Gared to the North Grove. If not, he will simply call him "Potato Thief". *Either Beskha or Malcolm will have burns depending on who Asher chose to help, Beskha will also be annoyed with Asher if he didn't help her. *Whether or not the betrothal between Rodrik and Elaena was maintained will affect some dialog. *Ludd's excuse for arranging that Gryff and Elaena be married will be different depending on whether Elaena's original betrothal was maintained and how cooperative Rodrik has been with Gryff. *Ethan's choice of Sentinel will be wearing the bracer and it will have some effects on various conversations. *Gryff's reaction to Rodrik will differ depending on whether or not Rodrik submitted to him. *Gwyn will be annoyed with Rodrik if he did not promise to submit to Gryff, even if he did choose to submit later, otherwise she will thank him for doing his part. *If Gared did not tell Finn that Cotter is a Wildling then he will find out if he goes with them and encounters the other Wildlings. *If Gared brought medical supplies in 'Iron From Ice', he can use it to bandage Cotter's injured shoulder. *Ludd will bring up whether or not Rodrik kissed his ring. *Ryon's reaction to seeing Rodrik will depend on whether or not he went to Gregor and Ethan's funeral. *At the coronation feast, Garibald Tarwick, after warning Mira to be careful around the wine, will either mention that he heard Mira doesn't partake in it, or that she fancies a particular Arbor red, depending if you either drank or didn't drink the wine Sera offered in 'The Lost Lords.' Appearances :Main: Sons of Winter/Appearances Playable Characters *Gared Tuttle *Asher Forrester *Lord Rodrik Forrester *Mira Forrester First *Arthur Glenmore *Lyman Lannister *Dezhor zo Raza *Sylvi Deaths *Unnamed Whitehill soldier, killed by a Glenmore archer (player-determined) *Unnamed female wildling, shot with an arrow by Gared Tuttle (player-determined) *Unnamed Meereenese slave, died of injuries sustained by Meereenese soldiers *Dezhor zo Raza, Stabbed by Beskha or throat slit by Asher Forrester (player-determined) Production Cast *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Russ Bain as Lord Rodrik Forrester *Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield *Lara Pulver as Lady Elissa Forrester *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester *Robin Atkin Downes as Duncan Tuttle *Brian George as Ser Royland Degore *David Franklin as Maester Ortengryn *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom & Finn *Toks Olagundoye as Beskha *Laura Bailey as Gwyn Whitehill *Natasha Loring as Sera Flowers *Joseph Balderrama as Cotter *Jeremy Crutchley as Denner Frostfinger *Amy Pemberton as Elaena Glenmore *Geoff Leesley as Lord Ludd Whitehill *Sacha Dhawan as Gryff Whitehill *Nick Afka Thomas as Rickard Morgryn *Adam Leadbeater as Croft *Ron Bottitta as Harys *Clare Louise Connolly as Sylvi *Matt Littler as Arthur Glenmore *Carl Prekopp as Lyman Lannister *Rob Rackstraw as Lord Garibald Tarwick, Meereen slave and Crow *Fabio Tassone as Meereen guard *Alice Coulthard as Lady and Wildling *Liam O'Brien as Lord *Matt Wolf as Whitehill soldier and Lannister soldier *Jo Wyatt as Lady and Wildling Cast Notes *Oliver Vaquer is incorrectly credited as Morgryn's voice actor. Notes *The slide card for this episode features a White Walker along with Waymar Royce's quote from "Winter Is Coming", "Do the dead frighten you?" *The achievements/trophies except for the final one for this episode are all House words: **'The Old, The True, The Brave' - House Velaryon of Driftmark. **'None So Wise' - House Follard. **'Pride and Purpose' - House Buckwell of The Antlers. **'Honed and Ready' - House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn. **'Ever Vigilant' - House Flint of Widow's Watch. **'Righteous In Wrath' - House Hornwood of Hornwood. **'The Sun of Winter' - House Karstark of Karhold. Image Gallery TTG GoT SOW Promo.png SOW Frostfinger and Gared.png SOW Daenerys and Viserion.png SOW Asher and Beskha.png SOW Daenerys Serious.png SOW Meereen Art.png SOW Commanding Army.png SOW Giving the Order.png SOW Wildling.png SOW Confronting Wildlings.png SOW Gared Aiming Bow.png SOW Highpoint Art.png SOW Whitehill Tapestry.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Discussing Terms.png SOW East Watcher.png SOW Beskha Attacking.png SOW Deserted Courtyard.png SOW Ramsay Great Hall.png Video Gallery Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 'Sons of Winter' Trailer|Official Trailer de:Söhne des Winters (Episode) ru:Сыновья зимы fr:Les Enfants de l'Hiver Category:Telltale Game Episodes